


A simple woman

by Totally_lucky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, The teacher finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/Totally_lucky
Summary: Caline Bustier had always considered herself to be a good teacher, attentive to the needs of her students. She was certain there were no secrets between her and her pupils until one day an akuma attacked, the class got dismissed and Chat Noir didn't have enough time to find a different window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, I might have overdone it a little with the word count (only 40 words extra) but I promise it was all for a good cause :)

Caline Bustier had always considered herself a good teacher. She loved her job, her students and prided herself in being not only an excellent educator but also somewhat of a personal, “older” friend to the kids entering her classroom daily. Nino and Kim, Max, Nathaniel and Ivan, Rose, Juleka, Mylene and Alix, Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina – Mme. Bustier knew almost everything there was to know about these kids. Even the new students Alya and Adrien. There were little mysteries between them. Her students trusted her and let their guards down easily, letting their true personalities and potential shine through. Their strengths and their weaknesses, their likes and what made them tick, even their romantic interests and most daring dreams. Caline Bustier knew them all. Or so she thought so until about five seconds ago.  
_  
__How_ , the teacher was wondering as she stared into the worried eyes of a nervously smiling blond teen in front of her desk. **_How_** in the world had she missed that one of her favorite students, a kind and smart boy named Adrien Agreste, was not only the Paris’ most sought after supermodel but also the famous superhero Chat Noir?

 

“I know this looks…” Adrien mumbled. “Well, you see…” he tried to find words. “I might be able to explain…” the boy raised his eyes at the teacher and sighed. “Is there any chance you didn’t see _that_?”

 

“Two weeks ago my optometrist told me that my vision is at its optimal level, Adrien,” the teacher replied after a short pause.

 

“So, you saw that…” he looked to the side. “That…”

 

“I saw Chat Noir jumping through that window into this classroom and then becoming you a few seconds later,” Mme. Bustier filled in the words Adrien was struggling to say out loud. “I don’t think I need an explanation for that.”

 

“Please, don’t tell my father,” the boy whispered, his eyes and voice full of pleading.

 

Her first reaction was to raise her brows in a surprise because believing that Gabriel Agreste with all of his overprotectiveness and safety measures didn’t know his son was regularly risking his life to keep Paris safe was a little hard. Yet, just mere seconds later, remembering the fashion mogul’s constant ignorance and negligence of Adrien on the personal level even she noticed, it was easily understandable.

 

“ Your father doesn’t know?” Mme. Bustier decided to confirm.

 

“No,” Adrien responded quickly his eyes widening in panic. “Please, don’t tell him, Mme. Bustier. Nobody knows. It's dangerous for _anyone_ to know but my father is the last person I’d want to find out. If he’d knew—“ the boy frowned and looked away, “—he’d take my Miraculous away and lock me up again. I’d lose all my friends, my freedom, everything I fought so hard to get.”

 

The blond shifted on his feet before raising his eyes pleadingly to a woman who earned his trust and a soft spot in his heart in the short time he knew her.

 

“Please, Mme. Bustier, don’t tell anyone. Especially my father.”

 

Mme. Bustier sighed and closed her eyes for just a moment, letting the silence encased them. Ever since Adrien stepped over the threshold of her classroom she cared for him deeply. She knew he wasn’t happy at home. She knew he struggled to fit in and made friends, find those who would accept him for him, not for his fame and money. Since day one Adrien had overcome and achieved so much through his hard work. How could she take that away from him? How could she strip him of a chance to celebrate his victories and enjoy what he earned?

 

Caline looked back at Adrien. Really looked. If it were up to her, she’d make sure this boy never had to risk his life ever again. If it was her choice, she’d given him a happy family and loving parents. She’d made sure he’d never again lacked in friends and fun times. She’d made sure he was happy. Unfortunately, it wasn’t up to her. Sadly, she couldn’t give him half of the things she’d like to. In reality, there was only so much Caline Bustier could do. But there was still something.

 

“Does it make you happy?” she asked quietly.

 

“More than anything,” Adrien whispered back.

 

“Promise me, you’ll do anything to be safe.”

 

“I’ll try my best,” he didn’t lie.

 

“Then,” the woman smiled. “Your secret is safe with me, Adrien.”

 

 _This_. This was something she could give him. A bit of happiness and freedom. A chance to keep what he fought so hard to obtain. A chance to be Chat Noir.

 

“Thank you very much, Mme. Bustier!” Adrien’s face lit up with a smile.

 

For the few next moments both, the young teacher and her relieved student continued to stand in places silently thinking about what had just happened. About Mme. Bustier letting her class go home early due to an akuma attack in a close proximity. About her never leaving the premises herself, hiding safely in the school with a couple of other teachers, including that handsome gym instructor who was finally starting to pay her much deserved attention. About the teacher coming back to her classroom once everything was taken care of by the superhero duo. About Adrien hopping into that same room to detransform because he was out of the time and this was the only open window around. Her plan was simple – go to the room, swap her forgotten purse and the stack of books that she had to return to the library and depart home. His was even simpler – hide in the empty classroom, change back into Adrien and go home. Neither anticipated the other to be at the same place at the same time. Neither expected to see the light shine on Chat Noir’s civilian identity.

 

“That’s it!” an arrogant voice suddenly split the silence as a small catlike creature floated to Mme. Bustier's eye level. "How long are you going to stall, Lady? Don’t you want to know how does this ‘Chat Noir’ thing work? Don’t you want to know about me?”

 

The black blur frowned and pouted, piercing the woman with his glowing green eyes.

 

“What kind of a teacher _are_ you if you are not curious at all?” he scoffed.

 

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed and unsuccessfully tried to grab his kwami.

 

"No, wait, Adrien," Plagg said lifting one paw up to stop the boy. “I _am_ the ancient demigod of destruction and I _deserve_ some respect here. _The least_ she could do is to ask who gives you the power to be Chat Noir.”

 

“Plagg–“ Adrien tried to shush him again but was interrupted by a low giggle.

 

“Oh, I am sorry,” Mme. Bustier chuckled. “I sincerely apologize for my delayed interest in the supernatural… uh…”

 

"Plagg," the kwami boasted. "Thousand-years-old demigod of destruction and chaos, the almighty enabler of Chat Noir's powers and simply the most handsome kwami around is pleased to meet such a lovely lady,” Plagg bowed in midair. “Now,” he turned back to Adrien, suddenly completely ignoring the teacher. “I am starving! Where is my Camembert, Adrien?”

 

“Please, forgive him,” the blond shyly apologized, fishing out a piece of the smelliest cheese Mme. Bustier had known about. "Plagg is not the best-mannered kwami around."

 

"He's adorable," Caline smiled back and stood up on her feet, not even realized how she ended up leaning on her desk. These sudden discoveries sure proved to be too much for her to still be standing. A trip home and a quiet evening was badly needed right now to think this all over. "Alright," Mme. Bustier sighed. "I'd love to chat more but I'm sure you have places to be and I need to get these—" she pointed to a stack of about ten thick books, "—to the library before it closes in a little less than five minutes.”

 

“I’ll help you carry them, Mme. Bustier,” Adrien hurried to pick up the heavy load. “I am not in a hurry.”

 

“Thank you, Adrien,” the teacher smiled. “It’s very nice of you.”

 

“You know,” she added as they headed down the hallway. “This actually explains a lot.”

 

"It does?" Adrien cocked his head to a side. He really hoped she wasn't hinting that his acting a little silly here and there, which he tend to do more frequently recently, feeling more and more at ease with his friends, was a sure way to out himself to everyone else. _His Chat Noir couldn’t be showing that much_ , he thought a bit worried. "What does it explain, Mme. Bustier?"

 

“Your frequent absences and late appearances. Your long bathroom breaks and too frequent to be true photoshoots,” Mme. Bustier replied. “I was, actually, about to contact your father’s secretary about this issue. However,” she quickly added, noticing the terrified look on Adrien's face. "In light of this new information, I think I might reconsider doing that. Just try to keep those to a necessary minimum.”

 

“I’ll try my best, Mme. Bustier,” Adrien tried to reassure her. “And I’ll study extra hard to make up for missed lessons.”

 

“I’m sure you will,” Caline replied. “You’ve always been a good student, Adrien. That’s why I never contacted Mme. Sancoeur before, even though you have almost as many absences and late comings as Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Marinette?” Adrien frowned in surprise. “Is she often absent too? I haven’t noticed that.”

 

“Well, you might have—“ Mme. Bustier opened the door to the library, “—if you were in school yourself. Now, that I think about it—” she added while looking around in a search of a librarian, “—most of the days you two are absent at about the same time.”

 

“At the same time?” Adrien murmured with a completely baffled expression. He furrowed his brows in concentration, his eyes fixed on the same spot as the pieces had started to come together. He had his suspicions for quite some time because, despite even his level of obliviousness, the strikingly similar looks and the same fierce character of one of his best friends just couldn't escape Adrien's attention after a year in the same class, kindling an unreasonably strong desire in him for Marinette to be Ladybug. Sometimes, he was afraid, he had even caught himself looking for the evidence but everything he had, thought, was too vague and uncertain to act upon. This, however, might have been the last puzzle piece he needed to at least entertain the idea.

 

"Marinette?" he whispered to no one in particular, a small smile starting to tug at his lips.

 

“Aha,” Mme. Bustier hummed absentmindedly, still scanning the room for the librarian. He was nowhere to be seen. Only a couple of voices sounded somewhere deeper in the room, probably even on the second level. Adrien put the books on the table and listened closely. One of the voices was familiar somehow but the other sounded too young and childish to even be in the school at all. There was some peculiarity in this voice that Adrien couldn't pinpoint but it bugged him. A lot. He really hoped it wasn’t another akuma.

 

“I should probably go check on the second level,” he suggested quickly as his feet were already carrying him away.

 

Mme. Bustier nodded but the blond was already gone, silently looking for the source of the only sound in the room. A few moments later, coming up the stairs and carefully sneaking to the very end of the room, behind one of the bookshelves, right next to the only open window in the room, he finally spotted the speakers… or the speaker, to exact, and something else that was talking. Bathed in the sunlight coming from the window there stood Marinette holding her purse and talking to something red with black spots, which remotely reminded him of Plagg.  


“No need to apologize, Tikki,” Marinette whispered. “It’s not your fault we couldn’t reach home in time.”

 

“But, Marinette…” the creature wanted to say something, then froze, noticing a pair of curious, green eyes not far behind the girl. Panicking, she quickly looked at Marinette letting her know that something was wrong. Really wrong.

 

“Meow.”

 

Over the course of the last year Adrien Agreste had witnessed a lot of fascinating, silly and even strange things from Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was a great leader and an amazing speaker but she also could stutter out of the blue and had a habit of stumbling all the time on thin air. She was fearless against Chloe but went crimson in a flash if he would lean close and whisper something into her ear and nobody yet was able to count a number of facial expressions on her cute little face. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an enigma to Adrien, a mystery waiting to be solved, a puzzle worth putting together, especially in the light of what he had just learned from Mme. Bustier. Adrien couldn’t help but grin. Today he could add one more item to his list of things he knew about Marinette - his friend’s face could lose all color as fast as it takes her to turn around and meet his eyes.

 

“A- Adri- rien,” she stuttered. "H-hhi- Ummm- This- This is my c-c at?”

 

“A cat?” Adrien echoed in amusement arching a brow. He felt like he's just won the ultimate lottery because "Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Ladybug confirmed" was just written down at the top of his list. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

“It’s- it’s a very r- rare kind,” Marinette continued. “Ancient Ch- Chinese pedigree. Very un- uncommon and un- unique.”

 

“Really?” Adrien was suddenly a lot closer than before. Marinette tensed up, being unable to do anything but stare in a mix of panic and awe at the object of her affection. In the next moment, she could feel his breath way too close to her face to still be comfortable in her own skin. The color rushed back onto Marinette's flaming cheeks when Adrien leaned even closer and didn't look away as well, piercing her soul with his gaze.

 

“Can I see it?” he asked innocently, barely hiding a sly, little grin on his lips and tiny flickers of fire dancing inside those green eyes.

 

“Yes! No!” Marinette yelped. She bit her lower lip and looked at Tikki who was nervously fidgeting herself. "Just don't touch her. She is a delicate creature," she added, lifting her purse a little higher.

 

“That’s a really strange cat indeed,” Adrien concluded after inspecting Tikki. "Red with black spots," he murmured, looking Marinette straight into eyes. "I bet that's the only one of its kind in Paris, no?”

 

“I think so,” Marinette whispered a thick blush stubbornly covering more and more of her face the closer Adrien was getting. "I- I've never seen another one before."

 

“What do you feed it?” he asked poking Tikki gently with his finger despite Marinette’s objections. “Camembert?”

 

“Ewww,” Marinette frowned and stuck her tongue out in disgust. “What kind of people would feed their cat that horrible, stinky goo? Tikki eats only cookies,” she finished proudly, lovingly glancing at her kwami. To her surprise, Tikki closed her eyes and face palmed.

 

“Ahahaha,” Adrien laughed before Marinette could realize her slip. “I think, the same kind of people who let her hairless, earless, talking kitty eat cookies, Princess,” Adrien grinned. The girl’s eyes went instantly wide. The degree of familiar smugness on his face dumbfounded Marinette even more. Speechless, she just stared back at Adrien for the full twenty seconds before opening her mouth only to be interrupted by intruding voice.

 

“Oh, there you are, Adrien.” Mme. Bustier appeared suddenly in front of them but paused when seeing the blushing girl. “Marinette? You are still in school at this hour?”

 

“I was about to leave, Mme. Bustier,” the girl mumbled. “Just getting this book for my next project.”

 

She grabbed the first book on the shelf and excusing herself quickly disappeared from view. Adrien only shrugged his shoulders in response to his teacher’s curious gaze and looked at the bookshelf.

 

“I think, I'll go too," he quickly said and headed down. The sooner he would lead Mme. Bustier away from that place the fewer chances she would have to notice that Marinette picked up a book from a shelf titled "Torture methods during Middle Ages". Somehow, the knowledge that his Lady had a book on the subject in her hands right now made him feel slightly uneasy. Another point to add to his list – might be educated in causing physical pain. Do not make her angry. Be a good kitty.

 

Later that day, settling in for the night, Adrien was glad in a way that it wasn’t his turn for a patrol. He wasn’t sure that Marinette understood his hints but if she did, she looked like she needed some time to take it in. He had to admit he was hoping a little that she would be happy and would come to talk to him because some things would need to be dealt with and their relationship boundaries in both worlds would need to be established and better it happened sooner rather than later but she didn’t and that made Adrien fear that his partner was currently researching the best methods of torture to use on him later. _Oh well,_ he sighed. Whatever would happen, he’d find out sooner or later.

 

Despite his worries and uncertainties, Adrien drifted to sleep with a lovesick grin on his face. He found her. He wasn’t looking for Ladybug, respecting her wishes for privacy, but he found Marinette, nevertheless, by a lucky accident. _The fate_ , he thought, _also thinks that we are made for each other_.

 

*     *     *

 

Adrien was confused. The next day Marinette didn’t pay him any extra attention. And the day after that. And the one that followed as well. She continued to greet him shyly as she always did. She stammered a little and tripped a few times… that was about it. Nothing more. Nothing unusual. No special treatment. Zero attention. By the lunchtime of the third day, the boy was starting to get agitated. He did call her “Princess”, didn’t he? She heard him, right? He did hint about the food his kwami ate, right? Heck, he behaved as Chat Noir as much as possible these days, throwing puns and jokes everywhere to the point where even Nino had to raise a brow or two. _What_ was happening? _Why_ hadn’t Marinette reacted yet? _Why_ hadn’t she confronted him yet? By this point, Adrien would even agree to a torture or two because this total silence and complete ignorance were way worse than anything they could have invented in Middle Ages.

 

“So as you can see—“ the voice of Mme. Bustier floated somewhere in the background of Adrien’s sub conscience. He glimpsed behind again. Marinette was busy putting down notes. He turned back to his own mostly empty page, sighed and started to write.

 

At least, Mme. Bustier had kept her word. She didn’t contact his father and hadn’t mentioned anything to him in school to avoid an accidental reveal to even more people. She did, however, discreetly asked if there was anything she could help him with to what he politely replied that letting him out of the classroom when an akuma attacks would be greatly appreciated. He was also glad she didn’t ask about Ladybug’s identity, even though, even Adrien could see the curiosity in Mme. Bustier’s eyes. It wasn’t his secret to tell and his respect for the teacher greatly soared when the question was never asked.

 

Suddenly a loud ringtone along with a few other buzzes split the ongoing instructions. Mme. Bustier and a couple of students quickly took out their cellphones.

 

“An akuma attack at the Louvre,” Adrien heard Alya whispering to Marinette. “It looks like Hawkmoth doesn’t like to waste time. Wasn’t there an attack just a few days ago?”

 

“Adrien,” Mme. Bustier cleared her throat. “ I have a special assignment for you.”

 

“Sure,” the blond stood up ignoring a few surprised whispers behind. Mme. Bustier had never asked anyone to do an assignment during the class time before. All assignments were expected to be done in their spare time. The young teacher took a sheet of paper and wrote something on it.

 

“Can you go into the city and bring me this?” she handed him the sheet. Adrien glanced down at it and smiled. "Be safe," it said. "Of course, Mme. Bustier."

 

“But there is an ongoing akuma attack!” Chloe shrieked. “You can’t send Adrinkins out to his doom, Mme. Bustier! I’ll call my daddy!”

 

“Hmm,” the blond’s face appeared concerned just for a moment as he packedut his bag. The thoughts ran quickly through his mind. If Marinette hadn't gotten his message by this time, this was a chance to tell her straightforward because handling even one more day of _this_ , whatever she was doing, was beyond his abilities. "I think Chloe's right, Mme. Bustier," he added with an unexpected grin. “I hope you wouldn’t mind then if I take my lucky charm with me? For protection?”

 

“Your lucky charm?” Mme. Bustier echoed a bit confused.

 

“Yup,” Adrien nodded. “I doubt I can do what you asked me to if I don’t have my lucky charm with me.”

 

“Alright,” Mme. Bustier agreed. “Just don’t take too long.”

 

“Will try my best.” Adrien inhaled deeply and to the surprise of everyone, including Mme. Bustier, turned away from the door and faced the one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

“Are you ready to go, princess?”

 

“M- me?” Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise as Chloe choked in the background filled with shocked gasps and snickers.

 

“You,” a so-not-Adrien-Agreste’s grin split his lips just before he gently took one of Marinette’s hands and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her palm making sure the girl noticed his ring in the process.

 

“You are my _lucky charm_ after all, aren’t you?” he winked causing a layer of thick blush to cover the girl’s cheeks. Marinette tensed but didn’t pull her hand back. She hopelessly looked at the teacher who was only smiling in the sudden realization. Shared absences and late days, tiredness and unusually long bathroom breaks the two teens took regularly. Only a few days ago she commented on those to Adrien. In a flash Mme. Bustier remembered everything she knew about Ladybug - her looks, her character, her appearances, her attitude… It all clicked at once. _How_ was she so blind again?

 

“This is so ridiculous!” Chloe fumed. “Utterly and infuriatingly ridiculous! Completely unacceptable!” she growled. “My Adrinkins _cannot_ go anywhere while there is an akuma on the loose. And what’s worse – with **_her_**???”

 

“Chloe!” Mme. Bustier intercepted.

 

“But, Mme. Bustier,” the blonde continued to argue.

 

“Coming, my Lady?” Adrien whispered meanwhile taking an advantage of overly loud shrieks of his childhood friend. “The faster we leave the less of a class we’ll miss. I don’t really want to spend my free time on catching up with English literature.”

 

Marinette blinked. She had been a little restless these days after that accident in the library. She spent most of the nights convincing herself that “Princess” and any other possible hints Adrien gave her that day were not _that_. They didn't hint about, you know, his secret identity because Adrien could not be him. There was no possible way that Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir and the girl worked hard to convince herself of that until about 5 am each morning when she fell asleep simply of exhaustion. The things Adrien said in the last few minutes and his smug face at the moment shattered the fragile arguments she was able to come up with to pieces.

 

“Are you…” she started to blurt on a sleepy head.

 

"Very eager to leave and do this assignment," Adrien finished and started to pack Marinette's things. "Let's go before Chloe calls the national security on us."

 

The boy zipped her backpack closed and looked straight into Marinette’s eyes with so much to say that the only thing she could do was to yield. At that moment the curtain was lifted off her eyes and then she saw it clearly. Blond, tall, fit, green eyes, horrible sense of humor and love of puns but also loyalty and responsibility, kindness and gentleness – she didn’t have a type as she thought the whole past year. She simply loved one boy and was too blind by his civil persona to recognize his superhero one. That had to change. _This would change this minute_ , Marinette smirked. Adrien wants to be Chat Noir? Fine! Adrien could be Chat Noir!

 

“Then don’t make me wait,” she bopped his nose teasingly walking past the blond. “Chaton,” he heard her whisper passing by.

 

“We’ll be quick, Mme. Bustier,” Adrien babbled, a lovesick grin filling his face as he followed Marinette out of the room, leaving the class full of confused classmates trying to calm raging Chloe behind.

 

“So,” Marinette turned to Adrien as soon as the door behind them was shut. “A lucky charm for protection?”

 

“Of course,” Adrien grinned. “Someone needs to protect you, my Lady.”

 

"For some reason, I feel very confident that it'll be a piece of cake this time.” Marinette grinned and start walking towards a nearby empty classroom to transform.

 

“Well, then,” Adrien added. “I’ll protect everyone around you.”

 

Marinette stopped and frowned. “Meaning?”

 

“You are _deadly_ gorgeous today,” Adrien grinned.

 

 _Yup_ , Marinette concluded, staring at the blond. Adrien was Chat Noir. There was no doubt about it now. Jokes _this_ horrible could only belong to her partner.

 

“You carrying my bag, chaton,” she declared and turned away quickly, hiding the treacherous blush quickly invading her whole face. There was no way that cat would see her blush on his account twice in one day.

 

Adrien laughed and followed Marinette. The blush didn’t escape his eyes and this was better than he’d imagined. Way better! This looked like a start of something great. For the first time in days, he was glad Mme. Bustier discovered his identity and he followed her to that library.

 

Oh! Mme. Bustier. Adrien stopped and mentally face palmed. There was little doubt he just ousted Marinette as Ladybug to her as well. _Oh well_ , he shrugged. _We’ll deal with it later. Now there was an akuma on the loose_. He only hoped his partner would be understanding and not use the knowledge of _that_ book on him irresponsibly.

 

*     *     *

Caline Bustier had always considered herself a good teacher. She loved her job, her students and prided herself in being not only an excellent educator but also somewhat of a personal, “older” friend to the kids entering her classroom daily. Nino and Kim, Max, Nathaniel and Ivan, Rose, Juleka, Mylene and Alix, Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina – Mme. Bustier knew almost everything there was to know about these kids. Even the new students Alya and Adrien. There were little mysteries between them. Her students trusted her and let their guards down easily, letting their true personalities and potential shine through. Their strengths and their weaknesses, their likes and what made them tick, even their romantic interests and most daring dreams. Caline Bustier knew them all. At least now, she thought, she really did.

 

It’s been three months since she discovered that two of her students were the famous superheroes. A week after this discovery the three of them had a talk and managed to work out a more or less comfortable routine for the attacks. Within five minutes from the notification coming in Mme. Bustier would either send 3 or 4 of her students on different tasks in different places or let the duo go to the washroom, principal’s office, music room, photoshoot, home emergency, bakery burning down, etc, with their bags a few minutes apart. Adrien and Marinette were now able to easily slip away and came back after dealing with the akuma no questions asked. Often they brought a pastry bag for the teacher as a thank you. A random third and fourth students, chosen to diverge unnecessary attention from the pair, was, unfortunately, stuck with an actual task to do.

 

The attacks during school hours weren’t supposed to happen often and the multiple ways of getting the heroes out were bound to cover the sneaking away effortlessly. It really was the best-she-could-do plan to help Ladybug and Chat Noir to do their job without thinking how to ditch school unnoticed. However, its many flaws did not escape the watchful eyes of Mme. Bustier’s pupils. Soon the rumors were swirling and when Adrien took Marinette on an official date two months later no one was surprised. Pastry bags she received from the duo were proclaimed to be a thank you from the secret couple hiding their relationship from their friends, Gabriel Agreste and Chloe until they were ready to go public. Mme. Bustier was declared to be the main “Adrienette” shipper.

 

 _It’s not that I don’t like the idea_ , Caline frowned as she checked over her school documentation, _but that wasn’t the point!_

“Whatever,” she mumbled a few moments later and took an attendance sheet to look over. As long as her actions would help her students keep Paris safe a little bit easier she could live with the label. She could only hope that the new kids, Queen B and Volpina, had the similarly caring teachers as Ladybug and Chat Noir had. They needed all the help they could get being new to this and all. Caline sighed and focused on her papers. They weren't her responsibilities. Why was she worried about them so much ever since they appeared? She already had two superheroes to look after. She didn't need two more.

 

A second later her eyes spotted an unusual pattern. Mme. Bustier frowned and noted that she needed to talk to Mme. Cèsaire and M. Bourgeois about the rising number of absences and late days of their daughters.

 

 _There,_ she thought _._ _I have my teacher’s responsibilities to fulfill. I don't have the time to worry about a few teenagers with supernatural powers who can perfectly take care of themselves. After all, I am a simple woman with a simple job and a few rather extraordinary students._

**Author's Note:**

> I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area.
> 
> Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out.


End file.
